


A Good Friend

by mthevlamister



Series: Helping A Friend [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Michael helps a friend, Michael is a good friend, Rich has a crush, Rich helps Michael, Rich pining, boyf riends — Freeform, expensive headphones, i don't know what to tag, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister
Summary: "So, did you decide to take my offer Mell?""No Richard, I want you to tell Jeremy about the drug.""What do I get in return?"". . . I'll date you once he's with Christine.""Deal."





	A Good Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Send requests~

It was hard to know your best friend wanted new friends, it really was. If Michael knew Jeremy would want that he would've taken an offer. Here Michael was, watching Jeremy stare at Christine. He was mumbling her name so Michael joined him so he wouldn't feel awkward. Jeremy shut up after getting made fun of for signing up for the play but Michael could hear his thoughts. Something about not being the one the story is about and wanting to do more than survive. 

God, Michael could've done that.

Michael groaned, he wasn't doing this. He wasn't going to do this.

~ ~ ~

"Richard! Hey!" Michael walked up to the shorter kid after class, smiling. "Remember that offer for some drug you saw? The one you'd buy for me if I went on a date with you?"

"Yeah--are you going to take that offer?!" Rich grinned. "I knew you'd come around--"

"I didn't say that, I mean I want it in a way--" Michael rambled.

"So, did you decide to take my offer Mell?"

"No Richard, I want you to tell Jeremy about the drug."

"What do I get in return?"

". . . I'll date you once he's with Christine."

"Deal."

"Thank you!" Michael flashed a smile and kissed Rich's cheek before turning to leave.

Rich had a huge smile on his face. Telling Jeremy was so going to be worth it, just tell the kid the SQUIP said he should tell Jeremy. Get a date with Michael and Jeremy gets the girl.


End file.
